


Career day

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Gen, careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: It’s career day at Sarah’s school, and she doesn’t know who to choose to go with her





	Career day

Ross was just finishing off at the garage when Sarah texted him  
‘Hey dad, mum told me to text you that it’s career day today and I wondered if you wanted to come tonight’  
Ross then texted back  
‘Hey Sarah i would love to come to your career day, let your mum know I’m gonna come down too’  
Then Sarah replied  
‘Ok dad I’ll see you later’

Ross arrived at the school with Sarah, he saw Sam with Samson, liv with Aaron, Noah with Vanessa.  
Then Jessie approached him  
“Hey Ross I’m guessing your here with Sarah then”  
“Yeah I am, Debbie was busy”  
“Okay so can you just sign here please”  
Ross signed the paper that showed he arrived  
Jessie asked Sarah a question  
“Okay so Sarah what do you want to do then when your older”  
“I want to be like my dad”  
She pointed at Ross  
“He’s an amazing mechanic and an awesome dad”  
“Aww thanks kiddo”  
Then Ross saw that Noah was walking over to where Sarah and Ross were stood  
“So Sarah What are you gonna do then when your older”  
“I’m gonna own mums garage”  
“Cool”  
Then Jessie went over to Noah  
“So Noah what do you want to be when your older”  
“I wanna be a vet”  
“Well you’ve gotta get better at school”  
“Yeah and I will”  
Sarah was happy Ross was here with her  
Then Aaron came over  
“Hey Ross, I’m proud of ya, you’ve finally got someone who looks up to you”  
“Yeah and I’m proud she chose me Aaron”  
Sarah was gonna enjoy being a mechanic when she’s older

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
